battleshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleship (game)
Battleship (also called Battleships and Sea Battle) is a two player guessing game. The game itself appears to predate at least World War I, but it's unknown just how far back people have been playing different variations. It started off as a pencil and paper game until it was released by the Milton Bradley Company as physical board game in 1967. The game is now produced and sold by Hasbro. The popular Battleship board game was inspiration for the 2012 film adaptation starring Liam Neeson. Timeline *1943 - Milton Bradley published "Broadsides, the Game of Naval Strategy", a pad-and-pencil predecessor of Battleship. *1967 - Milton Bradley's board game version of Battleship is released. *1977 - Electronic Battleship debuts, adding sound and giving the players the ability to program their ships' locations. *1985 - A commercial airs featuring the line "You sunk my battleship!" which remains a popular phrase to this day. *1998 - Battleship is featured in the Seinfeld episode "The Maid". *1999 - "You sunk my battleship!" can be heard in an episode of The Simpsons. *2002 - Battleship: Star Wars edition is released, with spaceships instead of naval ships. Players can fight as the Galactic or Republic sides. *2009 - EA launches the Battleship app for the iPhone. *2011 - EA launches the Battleship app for the iPad, and it becomes #1 board game in the app store for the month of June. *2012 - KRE-O Battleship sets are released, including a 545 piece USS Missouri set. *2012 - The Battleship video game is released. *2012 - The Battleship film makes its debut in theaters. Description -A few weeks later- It wasn't exactly safe anymore in the city of Tokyo. An organization called RAPT was in charged of capturing criminals and showed not even the slightest ounce of mercy to the criminals they caught. A bald head man with a crazy look on his face with light blue skin dressed in white with blonde facial hair and a large machine gun was firing at a short hair 17 year old young girl with silver hair and a long yellow scarf with a red jacket. The bald head man tried to escape from the silver haired girl. The silver haired girl chased after the bald haired man on the streets, as the bald haired man ran around the corner, the silver haired girl heard blows landed on the bald haired man. "What the?" The short-haired silver haired girl notice that the symbols on her left arm glowed as saw an short blonde haired man dragged the bald haired man away. She notice some glowing symbols on his back that kinda resembled her symbols on her arm and at the same time, she notice a black symbol of a fox on the outside of his left hand. "Naruto?" -A few hours later- We find our blonde haired hero turning in the bald man to RAPT and took his leave of it. "Hello there" The blonde hair man turn his attention to a dark haired woman with her hair tied up in the back. She was wearing a purple jacket and dark pants. Her outfit showed off her mid section. "Who are you?" "My name is Sei. I think a friend of mine was looking for that guy you just turn in to RAPT. You must be strong to turn that guy without a scratch on you." "Thanks." Sei smiled "You have a name handsome." "...Naruto." "I headed of an young man with blonde hair and with a fox tattoo on his left hand." "I have a propose for you." "A propose?" "Yes, you see I run a small group which help the less fortune who can't help themselves and I could use a man like you." Naruto thought about the propose "Well, I could always use the extra money." "Sure." Sei smiled "Great, let's go." Both Sei and Naruto arrived at a huge trailer. "Here?" "Yup." Sei than yelled at the trailer. "Hey its me, I bought an new friend." A voice was headed on top of the trailer. "I be right down." A young red haired woman who looked to be 16 or 17 years old dressed in all yellow jumped down to greet them. Naruto notice some beauty mask on her face. "Who's that?" Naruto notice a even younger girl who looked to be 12 years old at the door-way with pigtails and wore a pink long sleeved outfit and skirt. She also had a beauty mask on her face. Sei smiled as she answered as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed from Sei's jester. "He is going to be working with us." Both Meg and Amy yelled at the same time. "WHAT!" Naruto smiled to Meg and Amy. Board Game versions The original 1967 version remained largely unchanged for its first ten years, but in 1977 Milton Bradley released "Electronic Battleship,"boardgamegeek.com followed in 1989 by "Electronic Talking Battleship."boardgamegeek.com A new and updated hexagonally tiled version of Battleship was released in 2010, in which each player's board contains several islands where "captured man" figurines can be placed. Ships may not be placed on islands, and may only reside on the player's own half of the board. 'Variations' Battleship-1.jpg|Original version (1967) 1970s_Canada_variant.jpg|1970s Canadian variant 070107_computerbattleship.jpg|"Computer" (Electronic) Battleship (1977) electronic-talking-battleship.jpg|Electronic Talking Battleship (1989) Battleship_cards.jpg|Battleship card game battleship.jpg|1980s variant battleship2.jpg|Modern variant battleship_hasbro.jpg|Another modern variant HG40518lg.jpeg|Battleship Express star-wars-battleship-game.png|Star Wars board game variant gijoe-rise-of-cobra-battleship-game-01-lrg.png|G.I Joe board game variant (hexagonal) pirates BSHIP.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Battleship electronic-battleship.jpg|Current Electronic Battleship CLASSIC-BATTLESHIP-MOVIE-EDITION.jpeg|Classic Movie Edition|link=Battleship Movie Edition Games DELUXE BATTLESHIP MOVIE EDITION Game.jpeg|Deluxe Electronic Movie Edition|link=Battleship Movie Edition Games Video Game Versions There also have been multiple versions of Battleship released on the PC, such as Battleship: Fleet Command.http://www.bigfishgames.com/download-games/1991/battleship-fleet-command-nla/index.html Hasbro's online site currently endorses a free version of Battleship through Pogo.com - available HERE.Battleship @ Hasbro.com Battleship was also part of Hasbro Family Game Night for the PlayStation 2 and Wii, as well as the Xbox 360 via "Xbox Live Arcade." These versions alter the rules, and indeed the size of the grid (8×12 in the NES version, 8×8 in the Game Boy version). Additionally, the size of the ships have been changed (for instance, a submarine that occupies a single square) and various special shot missiles have been introduced for each ship. In "Clubhouse Games" for the Nintendo DS, Battleship can be found under the title "Grid Attack" and is played on an 8×8 grid. This version features some slight variations, such as accommodating 4-player gameplay, more varied ship sizes and shapes, as well as an option to make the ships touch each other. On April 20th, 2012, Battleship was released as a video game alongside the 2012 Battleship film. 'Variations' *"King Of The Sea" - Windows Phone *"Naval Strike" - iPhone *"Naval Clash" and "Naval Combat" - Android *"Advanced Mission" - Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, and ZX Spectrum *"Risk / Battleship / Clue" (combo pack) - Game Boy Advance *"Super Battleship" - SNES *"Battleship / Connect Four / Sorry! / Trouble" (combo pack) - Nintendo DS *"Monopoly / Boggle / Yahtzee / Battleship" (combo pack) - Nintendo DS *Battleship (2012) - PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS Battleship Internationally 'India' In India, a slightly different version of Battleship is played. Instead of announcing whether a shot is a hit or miss immediately, the players are only required to announce how many of their opponent's three shots were hits, and on which kind of vessel(s). This provides more strategy in the game and moves away from players' dependence on pure luck. In this variation there is a new importance on keeping track of which turn a player scores a hit on something. The Indian version also uses a slightly different ship set: Feature film In 2009 it was announced that there were plans for a feature film based on the game. Peter Berg is set to direct for Universal Studios, with the brother team of Jon and Erich Hoeber writing the script. A release date of August 5th, 2011 was originally set, but this was pushed back to May 25, 2012. The release date was later moved again to its current, commonly stated date of May 18, 2012, though some promotional posters vaguely read "SUMMER 2012." Trivia 250px|right *A commercial for a Battleship-style game can be seen in the film Robocop. (see video >) *Singer Robyn Fenty, more commonly known as Rihanna, is set to play a supporting role in the upcoming feature film. *Using dynamic programming, it has been determined that the number of ways that a player can set up their board is 30,093,975,536 , where the two length 3 ships are considered to be distinguishable. If a rule is introduced, that no two ships may be adjacent, not horizontally, vertically or diagonally), then the total number of ways to set up the board is 1,925,751,392 , where the two ships of length three are considered to be indistinguishable. *Since 1967, the Battleship board game has sold more than 100 million copies. *More than 155 million Battleship game pieces are created by Hasbro every year. Lined end to end, this would stretch over 1,500 kilometers, or the length of approximately 5,300 "Iowa Class" Battleships. *Battleship is produced in 29 languages and sold in more than 40 countries. References External links *Hasbro.com *Official Battleship online